


The Nickname

by Pepperony2012



Series: Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperony2012/pseuds/Pepperony2012
Summary: [Short Story] Officer Stark is determined to give Officer Potts a nickname.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation! I'm testing out a AU story I felt would be fun to do. Instead of the usual Iron Man stuff (though I may still use somethings) Pepper and Tony are paired up as Police Officers. Tony does not have Stark Industries.  
> (Side note) I personally have no real experience as a Police Officer and this is not in any means meant to give faults info about being a Officer. I respect them.
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are always welcomed!  
> Enjoy.

"I'd stop doing that if I were you, Tony." Virginia looked up from her half eaten breakfast plate as the two of them occupied a booth at the Diner that offers breakfast at all times of the day. Tony of course stayed quiet as he stayed forced of Virginia for some odd reason. Like as if he was trying to figure her out. Both elbows on the table with a empty breakfast plate between them as he rests his chin on his hands in such a way that Virginia can't see his smirk that's sneaking across his lips now. "I got it!" Tony slammed his hands down as his focus is still on Virginia who looks slightly startled by the sudden loud bang. A few other costumers glance over at them and then return to their own business as they see nothing is really going on. 

"And what exactly do you got Tony?" Tony grins at his partner as she looks at him suspiciously. "Your nickname." Tony points a index finger at Virginia who looks concerned now. "It took a bit of time to figure it out but I think it fits you perfectly." Virginia gets up suddenly after finishing what was left of her food, Tony is quick to follow as he wants to keep explaining the nickname he has come up for her. He throws in some money to the pile that Virginia has put down to pay for their breakfast and she's out the door with Tony. "So after that really cool take down today I thought you really needed a nickname. But not just any." Virginia sighs a little as they get into the cruiser, she's driving. "Over the last four months I've been here with you I've noticed you got this fiery side to you that only really shows up when necessary. And that guy today was defiantly in need of a dose of your fire. I mean she's great and all, your aggressive side, but I would not want to meet her in a dark alley." Virginia looks a bit embarrassed but she stays focused and quiet as she drives back to HQ. But she soon speaks up for herself. "I only did that to scare the guy so that we could get the others to safety." Virginia glanced over at Tony who was watching her and giving a nod. "And I couldn't have done a better job, honestly." Virginia sighs a little more and rolls her eyes. She could tell Tony was way too amused by this, but at the same time this was actually brightening her day. It had been sometime since she felt good with having a partner since her last one. Even if he can get a bit annoying or distracted. 

Virginia was thankful that they were already pulling into the parking lot of the Police HQ. Tony was quick to jump out after she parked the cruiser and meet up with her to continue his talk. "So, want to hear it? The nickname. Either way if you don't want to I'll still use it." Virginia stopped and turned to face Tony just outside of HQ. She makes a gesture with her hand to him. "Alright. Let me hear it." He smiles like a child with a big secret. "Pepper." It seems like it takes a moment for the nickname to reach Virginia's mind. She looks dumbstruck at Tony who's still smiling at her in a amused way. "What?" She finally says to him. "Pepper!" He repeats himself a bit loudly. "No, I heard I..I just don't get it. How did you come up with that of all nicknames? And why?" Tony found this good that Virginia was interested in the background story to this newly acquired nickname for her. "Well that's the beauty of a nickname, Pep. I gathered all I've learned of you so far. And come on... Your red hair, your freckles, last name..." Virginia laughs a little which makes Tony smile a bit more. "That just sounds like stalking, Tony." Tony acted like he's offended. "Pepper Potts. I am most defiantly not a stalker." With a narrowed look from her ocean blue eyes Virginia relaxed and gives Tony a smirk. "I guess it's kind of okay." Tony looked excited. Like a dog who just got handed a treat. "So I can call you Pepper? Pep?" There was quiet and then a nod. "Alright, you can. But not all the time, especially when we're on duty." Tony nods in agreement. "Deal." And shakes hands with 'Pepper' right afterwards before the two of them head inside to clock out.


End file.
